


Pansy Parkinson- Crush

by orphan_account



Series: Random Fandom Drabbles and One-Shots [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Background Relationships, Crushes, Cute Ending, Draco Malfoy is a Good Friend, F/F, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Girls Kissing, M/M, Matchmaker Draco Malfoy, Oblivious Hermione Granger, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24146455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Pansy Parkinson has a crush on Hermione Granger. And a certain Malfoy helps -tho Mr.Potter said not to- with getting them together. And well, everyone else just watches.°•●•(PRE-CHAPTER IN 'It All Started Started With A Time Turner')•●•°
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson, Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Random Fandom Drabbles and One-Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707718
Kudos: 7





	Pansy Parkinson- Crush

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS FOR CHAPTER 6 (yes Draco lives. Now this is a major spoiler so yeah..)
> 
> Key:  
> • is song verse  
> ☆ is a verse by Draco  
> These are here cuz im lazy to make it italic.

•Uh,Alright.  
I cant focus on what needs to get done•

"Pansy! Get me a bucket of cold water! What are you staring at- Oh..." Harry yelled then stopped.  
Pansy was staring at Hermione in a very unique dress. Fluffy sleeves, sweetheart neckline, a short skirt covered by dark pink lace. 'Oh wow.' Harry thought. 'If I wasn't gay, I'd date her. But i'm gay.'  
Hermione was talking to Gwen. And everyone knows Gwen is Morgana's consort, so they aren't dating.  
"PANSY! GRAB ME A BUCKET OF WATER IF YOU WANT DRACO TO LIVE!" Harry snapped his fingers in front of her face.  
She got out of her trance than ran for a bucket of water.

•I'm on notice hoping you don't run,ah  
You think Im tepid but Im misdiagonsed•

Pansy was eating lunch with Draco and Hermione beside her.  
Then Hermione laughed at something Gwaine said.  
Pansy then became beat red. Draco noticed then looked where she was looking then smirked.  
"Pansy, you gotta-Where is she?" Asked Hermione. Draco shrugged.  
Pansy then ran out of the Great Hall. Hermione was confused as was everyone else.

•And Im just tryna play cool now,  
But that's not what I wanna do now  
And Im not tryna be with you now,you now,•  
☆Mhm.☆

Hermione was with Harry watching knights practice while Draco and Pansy were watching from the window in Harry and Draco's chambers.  
Draco was babbling about something Pansy didn't understand because she was watching Hermione.  
Later Draco and Harry left them alone to go on a double date with Merlin and Arthur.  
Hermione and Pansy were sitting on a sofa playing with their magic. Hermione then took Pansy's hand in hers then whispered a spell.  
A otter came out of their joined hands.  
Pansy was both amazed at Hermione and the patronus flying around. But then she got a hold of herself and blushed.

•You makes it difficult to not overthink,  
and when Im with you, I turn all shades of pink , ah.  
I wanna touch you but don't wanna be weird  
It's such a rush, Im thinking wishing you were here, aah-aah.•

They were hunting with The Royal Household when bandits came.  
Merlin, Draco, Harry and Hermione used their magic with the knights using their swords. But Pansy was in a trance at Hermione's moves..  
The bandits were all killed do they set up camp with each couple in a tent but Pansy was alone as was Hermione.

•But I could be your crush,like,throw you for a rush, like  
Hoping you'd text me so I could tell you  
I've been thinking about you like,  
Touch,Touch,Touch,Touch•

Hermione was sleeping soundly but Pansy was wide awake because she coudlnt sleep.  
She wanted Hermione to sleep with her, but she was hesitant.  
She just wanted to touch her smooth tan skin and comb her brown locks with her fingers and kiss those pink lips-  
'Oh what am I thinking?'

☆You could be her crush,crush,crush,crush!  
You got a fascination with her presentation,  
Making you feel like she's on your island  
Your her permanent vacation☆

Draco was helping Pansy with Harry telling him not to, but he didn't listen. Obviously. We'll, he was gonna get punished later. Because Harry and the Royal Household were using a forget-me/notice-me-not charm co they were invisible yet watching them. They never looked do amused because of Draco trying -but failing- to help Pansy ask Mione out.

•Touch,Touch,Touch,Touch.  
I could be her crush,crush,crush,crush!  
Sorry!•

Pansy was touching Hermione."I REPEAT SHE'S TOUCHING HERMIONE!" Called Draco to the Royal Household and Harry.  
"I could be your crush,crush,crush,crush!-"Pansy started but got cut off when Hermione kissed her.  
"Sorry" Hermione apologized. But Pansy once again kissed her.  
And the boys and 2 girls were fangirling so hard they fell on the floor.

~~~  
IM TOO LAZY. HALF OF DA SONG. BOOM. PANSMIONE. BYE


End file.
